Sadie
Sadie is a Witch from Luminous Arc 2: Will. She is the Breeze witch and the last remaining Winged One. Background 15 years before the story line, Sadie participated in the initial battle between the Witches and Mattias. After successfully sealing Mattias, unfortunately, all the witches, aside from Sadie, passed on. Due to the grief she felt, as well of being tired of others shunning her for being a Winged One, Sadie moved far away from Human contact. Involvement When Althea is under Magical Overload, Roland wanted to become a Master to save Althea. Dia and Luna take Roland, Rasche, and Rina to see Sadie to take the Master's Test. Upon arrival, Sadie is amazed to see how much Dia and Luna have grown in 15 years. After explaining the situation to Sadie, she refuses to allow Roland to take the test telling them that the world should just end, reasoning that she tried to seal Mattias only to see her friends die. After some smooth talking by Dia, Sadie requests to battle Roland. If he wins, he can take the test, if not, they all become her servants. Roland wins and, as promised, Sadie takes only Roland to a cave for his test. After completing the test, Sadie congratulates Roland on becoming a Master. Sadie then tells him to look into her eyes. Flustered, Roland does so. Sadie then recites the Final Engagement statement and then kisses Roland, allowing him to use wind. Sadie then returns with Roland to her home and shocks everyone that not only is Roland a Master, but now he has his first Final Engagement. After, she decides to fight with Roland because of her contract. Afterward, Sadie doesn't a much larger role. Personality Sadie is known for her wisdom and treachery, as stated by herself. Despite her carefree and playful personality, Sadie is a very sensitive person as shown when she chose to go faraway due to people treating her harshly just because she is a member of the Winged Ones, and thus not a "Normal" witch. She is also the very last member of her race, which makes things worse for her. Even though Sadie took a liking to living alone, she always felt so lonely that the reason she wanted to battle is because in battle she feels like she isn't the only person on this world. She eventually got over both of her traumas, as shown when she felt that the world has changed when some people start to appreciate her wings; And when asked by Roland during the final battle if she will go back to living alone again, she replied that she will start to try to live among the people once more. Sadie also has affection toward Roland which is shown multiple times in the story which in final intermission, she even confess her feeling toward him albeit in her dream. She seem to prefer a company of Josie, suggesting that both of them might had a relationship before the familar met Fatima. Stat and Abilities Sadie, being the Breeze Witch, has an affinity with Wind. Her Speed and Magic stats are impressive. She has a large movement range and can jump high, making Sadie is one of the most mobile characters in the game. Her main weapon is her Trumpet, which can attack from 2-3 spaces away in a cross shaped pattern. Her Flash Drive, Serenade, targets enemies in a similar fashion like her regular attack. In using her Magics, you may use together with Fatima and Althea's crowd control tactic or equip her with multiple Status Orbs to create a confusion among the enemies. A tradeoff for Sadie powerful magical capability is that she has the lowest HP and defense. Her resistant is very low and her attack stat is rather mediocre which can be fixed by Horn of Anemoi but in exchange for lowering her MP. Her high evasion can help her overcome physical damage but cannot if the attack has fixed accuracy eg.Stinger and Burst Stump. 'Skills' sadiewindslicer.PNG|Wind Slicer sadieflight.PNG|Flight sadiebashstorm.PNG|Bash Storm sadiesonarpassion.PNG|Sonar Passion sadieaerotwister.PNG|Aero Twister 'Flash Drives' Note: 'Sadie's Flash Drives range are same as her normal attack except that it is magical based. sadiefd11.PNG|Serenade LV1: Sing along to pain! sadiefd21.PNG|Serenade LV2: Sing along to pain! sadiefd31.PNG|Serenade LV3: Sing along to pain! sadiefd12.PNG|Sing along to pain! (LV1) sadiefd22.PNG|Sing along to pain! (LV2) sadiefd32.PNG|Sing along to pain! (LV3) Luminous Arc 3 'Skills 'Flash Drive' La3sadiefd.PNG|Heavenly Wings Serenade: Sing along to pain! sadie.png|Sadie's Flash Drive Cut-In in Luminous Arc 3 Battle : See also: Sadie/Boss Quotes *"Ah, is it my turn?" *"These guys are strong." *"Lets play." *"I'll blow you away!" *"How do you like the music?" *"Dance, sucker!" *"You're pretty powerful..." Gallery Sadiewallpaper.jpg|Sadie's wallpaper Sadieweddingdress.PNG|Sadie in wedding dress 0.jpg|Sadie´s Hot Spring Sadiefdripped.png|Sadie's Flash Drive, Serenade sadieswimsuit.png|Sadie in her bathsuit Sadie´s Final Intermission.png|Sadie´s Final Intermission Trivia *When given the choice to have Ice Cream, she shows a preference for oddly named flavors, such as "Mr.Meeker's Fire and Ice Cream". *When she joins the party and comes out of her seclusion, she is worried that others will find her wings freakish. However, due to the extinction of her species, most people think her wings are fake and rather cute, much to her enjoyment. *Sadie likes Josie as a stuffed toy and a pillow. This is shown during the Megaxus Prison scene when she uses Josie as a pillow to keep herself warm. *She is the only Witch who can carry Josie. Roland comments that carrying Josie is "heavy" even for a small cat. Sadie still likes to carry Josie, making him somewhat of a toy to her. *The reason that Sadie is the only survived previous Witches is probably related to her heritage as the Winged One. *Sadie is the first PC to use a musical instrument as a weapon. See also * Josie * Dino * Sion External links * External link Category:Luminous Arc 2 Characters Category:Wind Category:Female